


Mirror Mirror, On the Wall. Who's a Copy Of Them All?

by Mchogone



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Wakfu
Genre: Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: Qilby huffed, looking at the white void around him. His prison for his sins, destined to rot for eternity. All he ever wanted was something new to discover, to be able to live again- - -Error sighed, staring at the ceiling of his void. His home for as long as he can remember, unable to truly have a real home. All he ever needed was a friend, to be able to finally live.- - -Qilby and Error end up in the same void-like prison they've come to know. Let's see who is the puppet, and the puppeteer.(Updates randomly)





	

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done.
> 
> just what have i done.
> 
> we're in error's perspective for most of the time.
> 
> there's literally nothing going on except preposition, there's no tags lol.

_Qilby huffed, looking at the white void around him. His prison for his sins, destined to rot for eternity. All he ever wanted was something new to discover, to be able to live again_

 

_Error sighed, staring at the ceiling of his void. His home for as long as he can remember, unable to truly have a real home. All he ever needed was a friend, to be able to finally live._

 

Error stared at his dolls in front of him, putting on a puppet show for himself. They were his friends, it was fine to do this. Especially Blueberry. He was his bestest friend. In fact, it was the center of his little play. Error smiled, changing their ending a little bit though. Friends don’t leave each other, now do they?

 

All of the puppets dropped lifeless as Error heard a buzzing noise from behind him. He quickly summoned bones and blasters, getting up and turning around to meet his arch nemesis In-. That’s not Ink? It was...he couldn’t describe them. A large being wearing a white suit, with two large horns on their head. There was black marks going along the suit, landing to the clothes’ tail at the bottom. The stranger turned their head, blinking twice before standing up. He was _so_ much taller than himself. A good 5 feet taller. He looked human, strangely enough, with a sculpted face. A well-dignified person, Error could tell. He’s seen timelines that lived on the surface, and this would’ve been someone of high power. Their blue eyes demanded attention, yet a sense of loneliness. Error was most focused on how they got here, surely they were just another AU of Frisk, or Chara. Neither of them can get into his void, the only problem he ever had was Core and Ink. _No matter_ , Error thought, _They’ll die either way!-_

 

A hand had roughly hit him in the nape of his neck, causing him to fall onto the ground from pain, the blasters and bones disappearing. “An easy target.” The stranger appeared infront of Error, picking him up by his jacket’s hood. “Tell me, how did someone like you get into this dimension? The only way is to use the Eliacube, and you don’t look like any species I’ve come across, much less capable to use it.” The stranger roughly grabs Error’s jaw, moving it around as if examining him. Error summoned his strings, pulling the stranger away from him as quickly as possible, landing on his feet when he was released. The stranger had a sickly calm smile on his face, “Huh, you can summon yarn-like strings? Seemingly out of nowhere! Impeccable, i’ve never seen anything like this magic! Tell me, what’s your name?” The stranger stared dead into Error’s sockets, the strange feeling of fear circling through his bones. “ **_Error_ ** ” Error sneered at the stranger, tighting the strings. “You don’t have to be scared of me. I’m simply just a new face! My name is Qilby, an Eliatrope.” The stranger winced in Error’s hold. Error grinned, he could get all of his information out of this guy, then kill them.

 

“ **_How’d you get here? There’s only a few people that can get here, and they’re all like me._ ** ” Error walked closer to this ‘Qilby’. “I should be asking you, since i’ve spent most of my existence in this void.” Qilby replies, still with the smirk. Qilby looked up, gasping in surprise. “There’s an actual ceiling! My, you must be one powerful foe. I have no interest in fighting someone like you, let me go so we can negotiate in peaceful terms.” Qilby had glee in his pupils, as if it was the only thing he’d seen in quite awhile. Then again, that statement was true for Error. With his powers of being able to transverse through the Multiverse made him lonely. The others, having their worlds and living their lives, he wanted nothing more than to destroy them all. Slowly, the strings slithered off of Qilby like blue snakes. Qilby stood over Error in a demanding pose. Error clicked his teeth together. “ **_So, what did you wanna talk about that i needed to release my strings from you?_ ** ” Qilby stared down at Error, examining him once more. “Maybe you could help me escape this void. I have a score to settle with another Eliatrope like myself.” Qilby held out his hand, offering a handshake. Error eyed his hand, before staring up at him. “ **_Sure. If you help me in return. You must have some strong sense to be able to get here. I got someone I need dead._ ** ”

 

“Then, it is a deal, Error.” Qilby felt a slight pain when Error roughly grabbed and shook his hand. Definitely a force to be reckoned with. Payback would come in it’s due time.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE.
> 
> Also, would've used the glitch text for Error, but it's not working. So bold and italic it is.


End file.
